


Five.

by MissGreenPointyEaredLover



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreenPointyEaredLover/pseuds/MissGreenPointyEaredLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock becomes injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five.

**Author's Note:**

> I was slumping into depression with the line of my other story's plot being so darn depressing, so I wrote something to lighten my mood. Here it is!

Back and forth, back and forth.

_One, two, three, four, five._

Turn around.

_One, two, three, four, five._

“Damnit man, if you don’t stop pacing in my sickbay, I’ll have you sedated!” McCoy’s grumbling barely pierced Jim’s concentration. He didn’t stop.

_One, two,_

“Jim?”

_Three, four,_

“Jim?”

_Five._

“God damnit, _Captain Kirk_!”

Jim whirled around to look at Bones, meeting his gaze the first time since he stepped into the sickbay with a broken Spock held close to his body. McCoy looked at him for a second, facial expressions softening.

“Jim, let’s go to my office.”

“Bo-” Jim tried to croak a protest.

“It’s not doing you any damn good to be in front of his door; it won’t change anything. He’ll still be lying in that room with the bandages wrapped around his torso.”

Jim flinched but followed McCoy to his office. The doctor sat behind his desk, motioning for Kirk to take the seat in front of him. He did, foot tapping restlessly.

_One, two, three, four,_

“Would you like some?” McCoy had offered some sort of alcoholic drink. He declined.

Bones sighed.

_Five._

“Jim, we stopped the bleeding and Spock is fixing Spock right now. He’ll be fine.”

Jim doubted Bones’ words. Spock was in a healing trance. They wouldn’t know if he would be fine until he was out of it…if he awoke.

_Onetwothreefourfive_

His foot paused for a second

“Can I see him?”

McCoy sighed, running a hand down his face in exasperation and exhaustion. “He will be better off in a quiet room, Jim. He doesn’t need any distractions.”

His foot jogged again.

If Bones was talking, Jim didn’t hear him. Bones didn’t know, didn’t understand, didn’t see all of the green blood, didn’t hear the sharp intake of breath as his first office fell, didn’t see the look of shock that ringed in his eyes.

“Please?” The word was barely whispered, but was enough to stop McCoy in the middle of an unheard sentence.

“Jim?”

“Please, Bones. Please let me see him.” Kirk vaguely realized that he was begging his best friend in a rasping, desperate tone. He didn’t care.

When Jim finally lifted his gaze to McCoy’s own startled eyes, something changed and Jim saw the emotion swiftly shift from shock to realization.

_One, two, three, four, five._

The Doctor stood suddenly, opened the door, and nodded to Jim.

In the next second, he was gone from the office and opening the door that concealed his injured first.

_One._

Jim walked across the room.

_Two._

He sat in the chair beside of Spock’s biobed.

_Three._

He observed Spock’s form. His face was blank, eyes closed, a white sheet pulled up to his chest, his hands by his sides on top of the blanket.

_Four._

Jim hesitantly reached out to rest his hand on top of Spock’s.

_‘Five.’_ A familiar voice echoed through Jim’s head as Spock’s hand twisted and intertwined his Captain’s fingers with long, graceful ones.

 


End file.
